The invention relates to a reciprocating slat conveyor comprising multiple parallel slats that are slidable in the longitudinal direction with respect to each other by means of a drive mechanism. Such reciprocating slat conveyors are able to load and unload cargo without additional loading equipment on the reciprocating slat conveyor.
Reciprocating slat conveyors for bulk goods have seals present between the slats to prevent clogging of particles between the slats. For bulk goods with abrasive particles the seals may be rigid to be highly resistant against wear. However the sealing capacity of rigid seals may not be optimal when also fine abrasive particles or liquid are present in the bulk goods.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a reciprocating slat conveyor of the abovementioned type, that is highly resistant against fine abrasive particles or liquids.